The present invention relates to faucets and shower heads, and relates more particularly to such a faucet or shower head which allows the user to observe the quality of water and, which automatically gives an audio alarm when the temperature of the water is excessively high.
Regular faucets and shower heads, made of either metal or plastics, are commonly made opaque. Therefore, one cad, not know if there is mud or iron rust accumulated in a faucet or shower head. It may be too late to avoid taking in dirty water by the time that one discovers dirty matter in the water. Another drawback of conventional faucets and shower heads is that they have no means to indicate the temperature of the water. When an excessively lot flow of water is suddenly drawn out of a faucet or shower head, the user may be scalded with the sudden flow of excessively hot water. Furthermore, the spout of a regular faucet is suitable for attaching a hose of only one specific size. Because regular hoses are made in different sizes, one must check the size carefully before buying a hose. A hose which does not match with tile spout of the faucet becomes useless.